


it's raining in your eyes

by lovefromlouis



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fanfiction, M/M, harry - Freeform, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefromlouis/pseuds/lovefromlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is 19 years old, living with his mum and every day seems to go by in slow motion. Harry's mum senses changes in her son, his smile slowly fading, his eyes growing duller with every sunset, she worries and Harry pushes her away. Harry can't tell his mum that he hates her for making his dad move out, for tearing their family apart, that the divorce was just another tally on his wall of dissapointments. Harry's mum fears her son's slow movements away from her are the aftershocks of something terrible, maybe depression, she doesn't know how to help her son but she's determined to get Harry back to his lively, incredibly happy self, and she's hired  one of the best shrinks in London to help her son. Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue. Please give feedback. Sorry for any mistakes.

"Don't make me feel bad about this Harry please." Anne starred at her son, pleading for him to work with her. Harry only gave her a roll of the eyes and looked down at his half eaten Apple, "You could've at least warned me mum...s'not fair."

Anne sighed, her patience with her son threatening to run out, "I've already scheduled and paid for the appointment Harry if you say no it will be a complete waste." Harry hated how his mum always managed to guilt him into things, no matter how much he wanted to go against her he just couldn't. She was a master manipulator.

"I'll be down in five." Harry muttered as he walked upstairs.

Harry didn't like being a prick to his own mum but he had motive to and he didn't feel bad for giving her a hard time. She had kicked Harry's dad out a week ago and she seemed fine, Harry didn't think it was fair. His dad was his best friend and his mum didn't give a shit or a second thought to kicking his dad out, due to the fights his parents had frequently Harry wasn't shocked with the divorce but it still hurt nonetheless. To have his dad actually leave was a feeling he couldn't have prepared for, even with the frequent fights. It did shock Harry though, beyond anything, that his mum had made him an appointment with a local shrink. He didn't think his mum would noticed the small changes in him, hell, Harry had barely noticed the changes himself. It started out small, Harry declining offers to party's and skipping dinner. Then things got bigger and Anne worried.

Harry began locking himself in his bedroom and coming out only for school. It wasn't really that Harry chose to do this but it was as if his body controlled him mind instead of vice versa. He couldn't fight the urge to not do anything, he just wanted to stay home and drown in his sadness. 

"Harry we're going to be late."Anne knocked on Harry's bedroom door harshly and hurried down to the car. The sad eyed boy ignored his mum and took his sweet time putting on his sneakers. As much as he hated the idea of shrinks, Harry would rather talk to a complete stranger about his problems than to talk to his mum about them.

Dull. 

Dull and hospital like. 

That's the only way Harry could describe the building he was forced to enter. Upon entering the glass doors, to the left were white seats, to the left was a shelf filled with books and directly in front was a large desk with a blonde woman sitting behind it. The walls were a burgundy wood colour, on top of them weird paintings and a large mirror. 

"They'll call you in for your appointment, I can't go in with you so I'm going shopping in the meantime, text me when you're done?"They hadn't even sat down and she was ready to leave. 

Harry nodded,"Don't have much of a choice."

Anne gave him a look that told him to be respectful and disappeared back out into the parking lot. 

Harry took a seat in the squishy White chair and groaned as his name was called,"Harry Styles?"The blonde haired woman stood up and Harry walked over to the desk, "Yeah?"He asked.

"Dr. Tomlinson is ready to see you, through that door."She gestured to the oak door and Harry thanked her under his breath, pulling on the sleeves of his sweater as he gently pushed the door open, he peeked his head in and steeped inside, there was a bookshelf, a desk, and two comfortable looking chairs placed next to each other in the corner of the room. 

"Mr. Styles?" Harry looked up and he took in the sight before him.

A man about his height, maybe shorter, stood up and gestured for him to sit on one of the comfortable looking chairs. He wore a grey suit and had blue eyes, he didn't look too old and Harry subconsciously judged his professionalism. 

"How are you today?" He removed his glasses and Harry shrugged,"I'm doing okay...how are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm great thank you." He shot Harry a friendly smile and Harry suddenly didn't feel so bad about this meeting.

Harry noticed he didn't have a notebook, which he found odd-unless shrinks only used notebooks in movies he had watched. 

"So...i think it's only fair we introduce ourselves properly, yeah?"The blue eyed man asked, recieving a smile from Harry. Harry nodded, pulling on his grey sweater yet again, attempting to calm his nerves. 

"I'm Harry Styles, from cheshire...I'm nineteen."Harry thought that was sufficient information and listened intently as his now, shrink, began talking. 

"Alright, my name is Louis Tomlinson, I'm twenty four years old, I'm from Yorkshire and as you can tell, I want to help you."Harry could tell Dr. Tomlinson, Louis, meant that, his tone sincere and his way of speaking simply made Harry feel that what he said wasn't a rehearsed line like what he thought. 

"How will you help me?"Harry asked. 

"I'll help you by you helping me help you. This is a two sided deal Harry, are you willing to get the help and let me get into your mind per say?"Louis asked, eyeing the younger boy. 

"I don't really know what's wrong with me but....yeah I'm willing to help you help me."Harry felt like this was a huge commitment and he was scared.

"I never said there was something wrong with you. Whatever the case, your mum thinks there's something wrong with you and it's my job to figure out if there is something wrong, to figure out what that something is. You're a normal teenage boy as far as I'm concerned."

Harry smiled softly, relieved he wasn't being judged. 

Maybe this whole shrink experience wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry crossed his arms as his art teacher continued explaining a project he had no interest in, Harry loved school, it was the people in school that he hated, when he had people shoving him left and right it was right near impossible to concentrate on anything. You would think that Harry would have friends but he didn't, although he was a very sweet and intelligent boy Harry was never the type to want friends, he didn't like depending on others, he liked being on his own because that left no room for dissapointment. So when Harry could hear his teacher explaining this was a project with partners Harry knew he wanted to work alone. Harry's mum always asked him why he didn't invite friends over and Harry always made an excuse, eventually his mum just gave up on asking. Harry was putting his books in his locker when his phone beeped,

Mum: im out of town, you'll need to walk to your appointment today

Harry groaned and stuffed his phone in his pocket, the shrink office wasn't too far from his school, Harry just didn't like the idea of the walk after, home. Harry's neighbourhood wasn't exactly the safest and he wondered what his mum was doing that was so important that would cause her to let Harry walk home alone. He shook his head in disbelief and headed out towards the dull building. As Harry walked down the sidewalk he could see dozens of different situations, couples, the mailman, homeless people, all telling a story without saying a word, Harry was great at picking up on people's vibes, he could tell the couple was newly formed, awkward hand holding, the way the mailman hunched over showed he was exhausted and reaching the end of his route-Harry often wondered if anyone ever watched him like he watched other people, Harry doubted it, being as observant as he was was very rare, most people didn't even notice Harry's existence, as time passed Harry really didn't care, because in his head, if people didnt notice him, he could never hurt anyone, or be mean, or cause drama, Harry liked that. He liked being one less bump in the road. He wondered if Louis would pick up on that. If Louis did notice Harry's attitude towards being alone, he'd surely tell his mum and Harry didn't think she'd take that very well, but this wasn't about Harry's mum-no, this was about Harry and only Harry, he needed to find a way to deal with his little problems and Louis was going to, hopefully, help him with that. As much as Harry was a bit hesitant about the whole shrink situation, he was intrigued by the idea of Louis 'debunking' him, there was even a chance that Louis would figure things out abouy Harry that Harry didn't know himself, that gave Harry a sort of refreshing feeling, that maybe there was more to himself than he originally thought.

Harry walked into the familiar building and the blonde woman smiled, recognising him, 

"Hello Mr. Styles, do you remember where to go?" She asked.

Harry nodded, thanking her. 

He walked over to the familiar oak door and pushed it open, Louis wasn't in the room and Harry debated waiting outside to not be rude but he just shut the door behind himself and took a look around the room, he immediately noticed that with Louis not present in the room it felt more dead than he remembered, Louis lit it up in a way and Harry wondered if that was natural or if he had practiced that. He adjusted his book bag on his shoulder and walked over to Louis' desk, he had a lot of photos of little girls with piercing blue eyes and Harry thought they were his daughters at first but they all looked a bit too old and Harry determined they were his sisters. Louis had a stack of CD's on his desk and Harry peeked over his shoulder, making sure Louis wasn't watching him or something, he picked up the stack and a smile immediately met his lips, on top of the pile was a Coldplay CD, then The Script, Lighthouse and Adele, Louis had impeccable music taste if Harry would say so himself. 

"I see you've found my music." 

Harry jumped, dropping the plastic squares. He bent down to pick them up, looking up at Louis, "Sorry...I just saw them and got curious."

Louis shook his head, sipping his coffee as he walked over, "I'd be surprised if you didn't take a peek, do you see anything you like?" Louis asked, curious. 

Harry smiled slightly, "All of them, actually, you have great taste."

The older lad smiled, taking a seat, "I guess we both do, in that case."

Harry chuckled nervously, sitting down.

There wasn't many things that made Harry feel nervous but Louis did, maybe it was because Louis was so smiley and talkative and Harry was the opposite, he felt like an outsider with Louis. Louis sipped his coffee again, smiling at Harry yet again,

"How was school?"

Harry gave a small shrug, "It was fine...the usual I guess."

Louis nodded, "I remember the feeling, same old announcements and gum under the desk, right?" 

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

Harry shifted in his seat and crinkled his nose, he was starting to feel awkward and he was hoping Louis would move things along. 

"Is your mum out of town?" Louis asked.

Harry gave Louis a confused look, "Um.....yeah-how did you know?" Harry asked. 

Louis leaned in, raising his eyebrows, "I can see it in your eyes."

Harry's eyes widened, was he serious?

Louis smiled a lopsided smile, "She let me know this morning."

Harry laughed, his dimples showing, "I was really freaked out for a second."

Louis laughed, he wouldn't tell Harry but he could tell that something was bothering him, Harry kept bouncing his knee up and down, and playing with his fingers, simple body language reading and Louis could basically see what Harry was feeling. Louis tried to slowly ease into talking about what was bothering Harry. 

"Did anything happen at school today?" Louis asked.

Harry bit his lip, "We were assigned an art project."

Louis nodded, "What's the assignment?"Louis asked.

"We just have to draw something, it could be anything, really...I'm not very artistic, though." Harry chuckled.

Louis smiled, "I'm sure you'll do great, if your artistic side is anything like your music taste, you'll do great, Harry."

Harry smiled a huge smile that made Louis stare subconsciously, 

"I hope so....I hope I pull it off because everyone else has a partner and I'm doing the assignment alone."

Louis adjusted his hand around his mug, "You like being independent, don't you?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded.

"If you like being independent why does it bother you when your mum is out of town?"

Harry was shocked that Louis had picked up on that, he thought for a minute and scratched his chin, "There's a difference between being alone and being alone." 

Louis was intrigued. 

"Can you explain that to me?"

Harry sighed, "I know I like being alone in my room, which really doesn't make a difference if my mum is home or not but I'd rather have her be there than not, the idea of not knowing what she's doing stresses me out and that makes me wish my dad was home even more than before."

Louis nodded, soaking in everything Harry was saying, "You know Harry, there's going to come a day when we're all alone, not by choice but by the way of life, you shouldn't choose to be alone now, because you'll have plenty of that in 60 years...no one said that this divorce meant the end of your relationship with your dad, eeverything is the same just different, do you get what I'm saying?"

Harry nodded, looking at Louis,"It's just hard to go from a complete family to two sides."

Louis understood completely, "I know, my dad left my mum when I was young and i hated him for that, it's similar to your situation with your mum...you dislike her for splitting up with your dad, right?"

Harry nodded again.

"It wasn't easy for her to do that, put yourself in her shoes, have you been treating her fairly?"

"I guess not but it's so hard to not be upset." Harry admitted. 

Louis nodded, "When things like this happen, you need to distract yourself because this is something your mum needs to work out with your dad...you need to do something you can enjoy-sort of trying to fill that hole."

Harry ran his hands down his face and sighed, "I get what you're saying but most enjoyable things can't be done when you have no friends like i do."

Louis chuckled, "I completely disagree with those statements, fun can be found anywhere. You do have friends, if not, you have a friend, me." Louis smiled. 

Harry gave Louis a confused look, "Really?"

"I'm going to spend every other day with you, i think friends is a proper term for this." Louis gestured between the two and Harry smiled, "Its more like a scientist and a lab monkey."

Louis laughed and Harry looked down at his lap, "I never thought a shrink would be this....not boring."

"I never thought I'd have this much fun at work, yet here we are."

Harry smiled, scratching at his wrists, he had the sudden urge to tell Louis everything and he wanted to do just that, he wasn't sure how to bring it up, though. 

"Can i tell you something?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Louis nodded.

"About a week after my dad left....my mum told me it was my fault my dad had left and I believed her, I felt horrible and I just sat in my room for an hour crying and I," Harry gulped, "I tried killing myself."

Louis' entire vibe changed, his jaw clenched and eyes sharp.

"What did you do?" Louis asked.

Harry reached down, pulling up his sleeves, there was a pink gash barely visible and Louis felt his heart sink, if he was completely honest, he wouldn't have guessed Harry attempted suicide....he looked so full of life it was shocking.

"Does your mum know about this?" Louis asked.

Harry shook his head, "I don't want her to know."

Louis sighed, "I'll keep this between us but I'm starting to think that your mum is more problematic than i believed."

"I agree." Harry muttered. 

"You need to get out more Harry, being around her too much isn't healthy....it's a daily reminder of her kicking your dad out, am i right?"

Harry nodded.

Louis grabbed the stack of CD's off the table and smiled, "I have an idea in mind, to help you move on from the divorce."

"What are they?" Harry asked.

Louis slapped the CD against his hand, "Ever been to a concert, Harry?"


	3. Chapter 3

To say Harry was looking forward to tonight Was the biggest understatement in the history of the universe. Louis had invited him to a concert as a distraction and he had kept which concert it was a secret-of course Harry could've googled upcoming concerts but he would've hated finding out and ruining the surprise. So now he was looking for an outfit and he couldn't remember the last time he actually wanted to look nice. He didn't have any 'concert' clothing so his entire closet was now on the floor as he attempted searching for an outfit. It was getting late and Harry ended up pulling on his black skinny jeans, a grey t shirt and a cardigan that fit him big. He even fixed his hair and sprayed on some cologne-maybe this distraction idea could work, Harry thought. His mum was out of town again and Harry was grateful because he didn't feel like explaining that tonight he was going out with Louis because they both agreed that she was a bad influence on Harry. So when Harry heard a honking sound coming from outside he ran so fast he almost rolled down the stairs and he rushed out the door, smiling as he saw Louis.

"Hey." Harry slipped into the passenger side, he looked over at Louis and made a weird noise as he took in Louis' appearance, he looked good. Not even Harry could deny that. He was freshly shaven, wearing a translucent black shirt with black jeans and his hair was swept up in a way that made Harry want to drool.

Louis raised an eyebrow as the weird noise escaped Harry's lips, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"What? Oh, yeah....I just, choked." Harry lied terribly.

Louis smiled, "Choked? On what? "

Harry looked out the window, avoiding Louis' gaze, "......air."

Louis smiled again and started the car, they drove silently and Harry looked over at Louis when they stopped at a red light. 

"Which concert are we going to tonight?" Harry asked. 

Louis reached down, opening the glove compartment and pulling out a white envelope, he handed it over to Harry, "Find out for yourself."

Harry took the envelope, nervous. What if he didn't like what Louis chose? He reached inside and pulled out two crisp tickets, his eyes widening to the size of tires, he looked at Louis and then back at the tickets, he couldn't believe it. He was at a loss for words. 

"The script?" Harry asked, jumping in his seat.

Louis nodded, "Front row." He smiled at the younger boy and Harry's mouth hung open, this was not happening. He was not seeing The fucking Script front row. He just stared at the tickets, shaking his head, "I....wow."

Louis chuckled at Harry's reaction, "I was hoping you'd prefer the script."

"These must've cost a fortune Louis, wow, I swear I'll pay you back." Harry said.

Louis shook his head, "Pay me back? Don't worry about that Harry, this is a gift-I just want you to have a good time tonight."

"A good time? I'm going to lose my mind! This is incredible."

It was an hour drive and Harry spent most of it googling songs by the script triple checking he knew all the lyrics, Louis found that to be adorable and he listened in silence as Harry muttered the lyrics to himself. If Louis didn't know any better, he might've guessed that Harry was in love with the script and it sure seemed that way. When the theatre came into view Harry gasped and Louis pulled into their parking spot, looking over at Harry, he looked like he was going to lose his mind. Louis smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm super fantastic." Harry said, he didn't look it though and that made Louis laugh. 

He grabbed the tickets and his wallet, "There might be some pushing and shoving since we're in the pit with no seats, alright? I need your number in case we get separated somehow. "

Harry nodded and the two exchanged numbers. As Louis typed his number into Harry's phone Harry stared at Louis' chest, he could see right through the shirt and he wondered if Louis wore that on purpose. Louis handed Harry his phone back and the two lads headed into the venue. Louis pushed past people and made sure Harry was by his side as he did so, they got their tickets scanned and got bracelets. Harry was literally glowing and Louis couldn't help but smile at how happy Harry looked. 

"Are you hungry? Do you want a drink?" Louis asked.

"Some water would be nice, yeah." Harry smiled.

Louis raised an eyebrow, "Water? They have orange sodas." Louis smiled.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together, "How do you know I like orange soda?"

"You didn't fill out that questionnaire in my office for nothing."

Harry laughed and Louis bought him an orange soda. Louis got a beer and the two lads headed out to the floor, it was already crammed and Harry and Louis were led to their rightful place by a staff member, they were in the left corner of the stage, they could touch it and Harry was smiling like a mad man. Louis couldn't remember the last time he was this excited for something and he loved the feeling of being genuinely nervous yet excited for once. Louis seemed calm and Harry wondered if Louis went to concerts often. Harry was sipping his soda nervously and Louis put his hand on Harry's shoulder, a humorous look in his eyes. 

"I can literally feel your heart racing."

Harry shrugged, "Excuse me for being excited!"

Louis laughed and suddenly the lights dimmed, Harry gasped and everyone began whistling and cheering. There was no words on earth that could describe Harry as his favorite band in the universe came out onto the stage, he was cheering and Louis honestly thought Harry had forgotten he was there with him, he didn't know he would feel so good making Harry happy, he was singing along to every song and smiling and cheering and jumping up and down and Louis joined in because what the hell? He loved the script too and he wanted to have a good night with Harry. Everyone was sweating but that didn't matter, everyone jumped and danced until the last song, For The First Time, everyone was calmer and Louis wasn't watching the band for this song, because Harry was singing his heart out and damn, he could sing like nobody's business. Louis hadn't realized the song and ended until Harry stopped singing and he snapped out of it, cheering as everyone else did. Louis finished his beer and his eyes were ripped from the stage when he saw Harry fall from his peripheral vision, he immediately helped him up, looking up at a buff guy who was giving Harry a dick glare.

"Watch it." Louis snapped. 

Harry wiped off his jeans and the guy who had pushed Harry rolled his eyes, "Tell clumsy legs here to watch it." 

The show was over and Louis didn't know why this stranger was in the mood to pick a fight but Louis wasn't one to back down so easily. He broadened his shoulders, making himself look tougher, Harry was about to speak up but Louis beat him to it.

"Why don't you shut up before you regret it." Louis sounded rude as hell, exactly what he wanted. 

The stranger laughed, he reached over, attempting to shove Harry again but Louis slid over, a sudden urge to protect Harry coming over him, he stood almost directly in front of Harry, blocking the guys path, "Don't touch him."  
"Is little blue eyes jealous? Does he not want me to touch his little boy toy?"

Louis raised an eyebrow, smirking as he ran his tongue across his lower lip,

"You know....people like you make me glad I took boxing lessons." Louis snapped his arm back, hitting the guy square in the jaw, Louis knew he could only fight this guy off so much so he reached back, blindly grabbing Harry's hand and running through the crowd and to the front of the theatre. 

Louis fished for his keys in his pocket,"I'm sorry about that, are you okay? He pushed you hard."

"I'm fine, the question is, is your hand okay?"Harry had heard a small crack and he was worried that Louis had hurt himself. 

"That crack wasn't my hand." Louis smiled proudly.

Harry smiled and they pulled out of the lot, "Why did you defend me?" Harry asked.

Louis shrugged, "It was like a....daddy instinct."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "A what?"

"Like mothers instinct....except not."

Harry laughed, "Glad to know I'm like a son to you."

Louis rolled his eyes, "That's not what I mean, I just felt like defending you, that guy was a complete asshole and I didn't like it one bit."

Harry smiled, it was nice to know Louis cared about him, "Thank you....for defending me, for everything tonight I haven't had this much fun in a long time, thank you."

"You deserve to do stuff like this Harry, be a teenager-have fun! You looked really really happy the entire time and it's nice seeing you like that." Louis smiled. Harry blushed, Louis was watching him during the show? He fought the pink rising to his cheeks and looked down at his lap, "Do you go to concerts often?"

Louis shook his head, "Not really, I never have someone to go with."

Harry immediately thought Louis was hinting that he was single but that couldn't be the case, right?

"I'm glad we did this, I feel happier." Harry admitted. 

Louis was glad to hear that, he reached into his pocket and offered Harry some gum, Harry took a piece,"Thanks...hey, you're not drunk are you?"

Louis laughed, "I had one beer, don't worry."

Harry smiled and nodded. 

"Do you mind if we get a bite to eat?" Louis asked, looking over at Harry. Harry shook his head and Louis smiled.

Louis pulled into a burger king and as Louis turned off the engine Harry sighed, "I'm stuck."Louis looked over and saw that a loose string from Harry's jeans near the zipper had somehow gotten tangled with the seatbelt, Louis laughed because it looked funny, "I think I have some scissors." Louis opened the glove compartment and shockingly, he had no scissors, he always had a pair in his car, he kept them just in case someone tried murdering him, Louis thought about that kind of stuff. He pursed his lips together, "Try ripping it with your hand," Louis suggested, "Or is the string too thick?"

Harry nodded, "It'll cut my finger right off."

Louis thought for a second and sat up straight, turning on the light between the seats, "I'll tear it with my teeth." Louis suggested. 

Harry blinked, "What?"

"I'm hungry, and there's nothing else to set you free with." Louis said.

"Fine...just don't-"

"What? Do you think I'll accidentally suck you off or something?"

Harry's mouth widened, Louis laughed and Harry did too, "This is real life not your amateur teenage porn Harry now move your hand."

Harry laughed again and Louis lowered his head, wiggling the seatbelt a bit as he bit the string, cutting it, "See? No willies were sucked in the making of this episode."

Harry actually snorted and followed Louis into the restaurant. 

"I forget that you're not a teenager-you're so immature." Harry joked.

Louis scoffed, "Okay Mr. I'm nineteen and drink orange soda."

"What? It's refreshing."

Louis and Harry spoke banter so naturally they almost forgot to eat, Harry occasionally biting a fry and Louis enjoying his burger as Harry told him stories about people at his school. 

"Then my science teacher blamed it on the kid sitting in the front."

Louis choked on a piece of bun. 

"Wait wait wait, she farted and blamed a student?"

Harry nodded. 

Louis broke out into fits of laughter, "That's gold!"

"It was." Harry agreed.

Louis smiled, shaking his head.

"You know, everyone who isn't your friend is sure missing out." Louis said honestly.

"You're just saying that...."

Louis sipped his soda, "Harry, I'm sure by now you know that I'm blunt as can be, I swear that you're one of the coolest people I've ever met, you're cheeky, genuine, and you go with the flow-its refreshing in a way, you're refreshing."

Harry smiled, "So....am I like, your orange soda?"

"Exactly." Louis smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

No one should be used to the feeling of being alone, that shouldn't be normal, but Harry was slowly realizing that was his reality. His mum had been out of town again the entire day, Harry hadn't seen her and he was starting to feel more alone than ever, he couldn't talk to Louis because his sessions were every other day. Harry felt utterly sad. Harry wasn't sure if it had been the whole concert experience with Louis, but he felt a spark inside him, almost as if Louis had crawled inside his brain and left a grain of positivity in Harry's mind. Harry actually felt like doing something fun, he wanted to do something he'd enjoy-it wouldn't necessarily be as incredible as a concert but even just leaving his room was a big step for Harry. So when Harry spotted his mums laptop sitting on the kitchen counter he got comfy on the couch and started searching for a movie to watch on Netflix, Harry chose a random movie and hoped for the best-he had to admit, his mind had been on Louis more than it should be. When Harry thought about Louis he felt like pacing, he felt almost anxious and he didn't know why, he wondered what Louis was doing, Harry knew that wasn't right in some way but he couldn't help it. Louis was intriguing. Based on what Louis had said after the show Harry assumed they were friends as well as shrink and patient, Louis seemed very laid back around Harry and Harry liked that, finally someone understood his quirks and didn't pick on them like everyone else. Harry had never really had a friend so he was clueless as to what he should do, was it appropriate to invite Louis over? What if he said no? Harry would be embarrassed. But Louis said it was "refreshing" to be around Harry so he'd surely say yes, right? Harry decided to stop being so scared and he picked up his phone and scrolled until he came across Louis' name, pressing the small green button. 

Three rings, five rings.

Nothing.

Harry's confidence was cracked and he wondered if Louis had deleted his number. Louis had only asked for Harry's number because of the concert, what if Louis had deleted his number right after the show? Harry wouldn't be shocked if that was the case. Harry was about drown in his sorrows when his phone began ringing. It was Louis. 

"Hello?" Harry answered, acting cool. Well, at least attempting to.

Louis smiled, it was nice hearing Harry's voice, "Did you call me?"

"Uh...yeah, I did." Harry bit his lip, realising he had no idea what the hell he was doing-he didn't even know what he was going to ask Louis, he was regretting this. 

Louis wanted to laugh at Harry's sudden awkwardness but he fought the urge, "Are you okay? Do you need something?" Louis asked. Louis was worried about Harry and he really hoped Harry wasn't calling to tell him he was upset or something. 

"I'm fine, I was just calling because my mum's out of town again and I was kind of bored- I'm sorry if I'm bothering you or anything." Harry chewed on his thumb nail as he spoke, a bad habit of his. He was so nervous right now and he knew shouldn't be, he knew him and Louis were friends but he couldn't help it.

Louis sighed, "I'm in the middle of an appointment you can't just call me out of the blue."

Harry nearly threw up.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy, I'll leave you alone."

Louis laughed,"Harry I'm joking."

Harry groaned,"That's not funny! You made me feel really guilty."

"It was a bit funny, c'mon. Anyways, what's up?"

Harry smiled at Louis' casual tone. It made him feel good, maybe Louis did see him as a friend, having a friend was definitely worth getting excited about for Harry. Harry knew he couldn't screw this up. 

"I was wondering if you were free? I have movies....and food, and uh I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hangout?" 

It was quite on the other end and Harry's palms were starting to sweat.

Louis sighed,"Sorry Harry, I'm not free....I cost about a million dollars."

Harry burst out laughing and Louis laughed too when he heard how amused Harry was. Harry should've know Louis was going to make some sort of smart comment. Harry calmed down his laughter and chuckled softly, Louis had already made Harry laugh more than anyone else he knew and that was a major achievement. 

"I can come by, sounds like a lot of fun. Text me your address and I'll be there in a few."

Harry smiled, "Sounds great, okay."

Harry hung up and jumped off the couch, he quickly picked up the small, almost none existent mess. He sprayed some air freshener and made sure he didn't have anything in his teeth or on his face. This was the first time a friend would come over and Harry knew his shrink shouldn't really be considered a friend but in all honesty, Harry thought Louis was too cool to be a shrink. He always imagined shrinks as boring people with no personality but it turns out he was wrong. Soon enough Harry heard a knock on his door and he carefully made his way to the door-remembering how he nearly died running down the stairs last time. Harry ran his hand through his hair and opened the door, a smile immediately met Harry's lips and Louis' as well. 

"Hey Harry." Louis smiled.

Harry opened the door to let Louis inside, "Come inside." 

Louis looked up as he entered the house, he could tell that whoever chose the home decoration had amazing taste, it was a beautiful home but Harry standing inside it almost blurred the house, Harry's smile lit up the place brighter than any lights ever could. 

"What insanity are we going to get into tonight?"   
Louis hung his coat up on the coat rack and Harry rolled his eyes, "Movies Louis....I told you this over the phone."

Louis raised an eyebrow, putting his hands up,

"Wait wait wait.....watching movies wasn't code for major house party?" 

Harry shook his head, sighing as he made his way into the living room, Louis trailing behind him. Harry hooked up the laptop to the tv and sat beside Louis on the couch, him and Louis scrolled through movies for minutes trying to agree on which one to watch, Harry wanted a comedy and Louis wanted a horror film, Harry absolutely hated horror movies, when he was a kid he would sneak some of his mums scary movies into his room and watch them, it would take him months to forget the movie and now he hated them. 

"Louis, I hate scary movies please let me choose a movie." Harry groaned.

Louis shook his head, grabbing the laptop off of Harry's lap, "I'm the guest, it's only polite to let me choose the movie." He smiled.

Harry crossed his arms as Louis grinned, scrolling through the scary movies, the lights were off and Harry was already creeped out, he was regretting inviting Louis over, Louis seemed to enjoy messing with Harry, Louis finally chose a movie and Harry sighed when the image popped up on the tv, out of every possible movie Louis could have chosen he chose the scariest and Harry knew he had done it on purpose.

Louis closed the laptop and handed it back to Harry, a very smug look on his face. 

"C'mon Louis can we please watch something else? You're a shrink, you must know how traumatic scary movies can be." Harry tried playing the shrink card and Louis didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes on the tv and Harry groaned in annoyance. The movie dragged on and like all movies nowadays, soon there was an inappropriate scene, Harry coughed awkwardly, looking over at Louis. 

"I'm gonna get some snacks." Harry muttered.

Harry quickly stood up and rushed into the kitchen, he took his sweet time gathering chips, cookies, a banana for himself, and two canned sodas. He almost wanted to cry when he came back and the same scene was still taking place on the tv. Harry set the things down on the coffee table and as he sat down his eyes widened, Louis had an obvious problem....Harry didn't know why but he felt as if someone had punched him in the gut, Louis had gotten excited over a dirty scene involving a straight couple-straight-was that it? Harry shook his head and sat down, he began munching on his fruit and Louis shifted on the couch, attempting desperately to hide his little friend, Harry groaned a quite little groan that Louis didn't pick up on, if Louis kept moving around Harry was going to explode. Harry's confidence was fading yet again and he didn't know how to feel. 

"Do you want some soda?" Harry offered, looking over at Louis. 

Louis jumped a bit, 'Wha-oh...yeah thanks."

Harry grabbed the soda and opened it handing it to Louis, but Louis shifted on the couch yet AGAIN and his chest bumped Harry's hand, the soda tilting and spilling over Louis' shirt. Harry's eyed widened and he immediately pulled the soda away, even thought most of it was already all over Louis. Harry just stared-he felt like a failure and he wanted to crawl under a rock.

"I'm so sorry Louis." Harry apologised. 

Louis smiled, "Don't worry, it's fine....well, it will be once I get even with you."

Harry had no time to react as Louis grabbed his soda and dumped it onto Harry's lap. Harry gasped, standing up and grabbing the bag of chips, "You've done it now," Harry tore open the bag of chips and pulled harshly on Louis' shirt, dumping the bag on his soaked chest, the chips stuck to him and it felt nasty. Louis pushed himself off the couch, grabbing Harry's chips, Harry saw that Louis was going to get him back and Harry turned on his heel and ran into the kitchen, Louis and Harry stood on opposite sides of the island, staring each other down-well Louis was playing more of the intimidation card and Harry was a bit frightened. Louis leaned down a bit, smirking as he stared at Harry, Harry gulped. 

"C'mon little Harry, I thought you loved pranks."

Harry shook his head,"Louis I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that with the chips can we just watch tv?"

"Nope, you should've thought of that before."

Harry groaned and weighed his options, he could make a run for it but where would he go? Would Louis leave? If he maintained his position Louis might get tired and quit this little game of his.

Harry had to admit, he had never been the most agile person, his stamina wasn't perfect and he was already exhausted and afraid of waiting for Louis to do something. So he did what caused most people's deaths in scary movies and ran for it, he booked it towards the stairs and Harry being Harry-well things didn't really ever work out for him, Louis reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him back and holding him tight as could be with his scary tight grip. Louis proceeded to dump the chips on Harry's head and Harry gasped, the smell of barbecue filling his nose.

"I hate barbecue!" Harry plugged his nose and Louis laughed. 

"You're such a child."

Harry rolled his eyes, he shook his hair out, fighting the urge to gag, Louis laughed yet again at the disgust on Harry's face and Harry sighed. 

"This smell is terrible, I'm going to need to shower for an hour to get this out thanks a lot."

Louis felt bad now, "I'm sorry, let me help." Louis reached up and began taking the chips out of Harry's hair that he had missed when shaking it out. Harry appreciated the effort from Louis and thanked him when he stepped back, Harry looked down at his shirt and cringed at the smell, he reached down and pulled his shirt over his head,

"If your goal was to make me smell like garbage you did well." Harry chuckled. 

Louis rolled his eyes, "Sorry I didn't know barbecue and soda equaled baby barf."

Harry laughed and Louis stared at Harry's chest for a second, he wondered if Harry worked out because his chest looked so.....perfect. The colour of his skin stayed true down his chest and torso, Louis wondered how Harry had such impeccable skin, it looked so soft and Louis could just touch it until-

"Louis?" Harry asked, noticing Louis looked a bit lost. 

Louis snapped out of his trance,"Sorry...i-you have more chips." He pulled that lie straight out of the air.

Louis reached up, stepping closer to Harry as he got rid of the crumbs still left in his hair, Harry realised the proximity of himself and Louis, he noticed Louis' freshly shaven skin, his thin pink lips, Louis noticed Harry's staring and he didn't give a hell, he stared right back, he took in Harry's big eyed that said a million things, his plump lips-Louis couldn't believe how he hadn't noticed just how attractive Harry was. Harry gulped dryly,

"D-did you get it all?"

Louis shook his head slightly, "Not quite."

Louis didn't hesitate as he tilted his chin up, pressing his thin lips against Harry's plump ones. Both their lips were shy against each other but slowly moulded together, Louis stroked Harry's chin as the slow kiss became a bit faster, Harry was obviously more reluctant but as Louis gripped his bare hips he melted into his touch and a small moan of approval left his lips. Harry had never felt like this, he had a sort of rush and he felt good, it blew his mind and he didn't want to stop, but things never really seemed to go Harry's way. As Louis smiled into the kiss the doorknob jiggled. The two lads quickly stepped away from each other and straightened themselves out, Harry's mum walked through the door and immediately took in the scene before her. She crossed her arms, looking at Louis,

"Louis? What are you doing here?

Louis lied straight out of his mouth, smooth as ever, 

"Harry told me you were out of town again, he made a bit of a mess and asked me to help him clean up." Louis smiled and Anne looked over at Harry. 

Harry nodded, "Sorry mum."

"You've always been messy, that was very nice of Louis....did you clean up the mess?" Anne asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry. 

Harry shot a small smile towards Louis,

"Most of it."

Louis nodded, smiling right back.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry avoided his mum's gaze as he got into the car, he didn't know what she had been up to lately and he felt like he was going mad-there was nothing that Harry hated more than secrets. And he knew his mum was keeping one. Harry detested not knowing what went on under his own roof, it gave him anxiety and he just felt like the walls around him were going to collapse. Harry's mum quickly picked up on Harry's weird mood and like any mum would do she investigated....or at least tried to.

"How was school?" She asked, glancing at Harry. 

Harry shrugged.

Anne sighed, "Really?"

Harry scoffed, "I don't know what you've been up to lately so why does it matter if you know what I've been up to?" 

Anne was taken aback, Harry hadn't spoken back to her like that in ages-she was speechless for a moment, she knew what Harry was going at but at the same time she didn't want to touch that subject.

"I've been busy Harry-"

Harry cut her off, "Busy with what, mum? You never used to be gone so often. I'm not an idiot."   
Harry faced his mum, he wanted her to see how pissed off he was. Harry wished it wasn't like this, he remembered when his mum had too many shifts at the hospital and would beg for a vacation which she would spend watching movies on the couch with Harry and talking about everything and anything, they were best friends and now everything was being turned upside down and Harry didn't like it, he hated it and he knew that he had to nip it in the bud if he wanted to fix things with his mum-but to fix this was damn near close to impossible because Harry didn't know exactly what was broken. But what he did know was that his mum was lying and she was treating Harry like a fool, Harry picked up on that like a cat on a mouse.

"Harry...you have to understand that some things I don't need to share with you and you need to respect that."

Harry's eyes widened, he scratched his head in confusion, 

"You're my fucking mum! When you leave me alone for a day without any information as to where you are I'm going to get curios, I respect you so don't say that mum-I love you but when you do something so important that I have to walk home in the dark I need to know what that something is." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as Anne gave him a sympathetic look. 

Anne stopped at a red light and sucked in a breath, "Harry I-" she sighed shaking and Harry felt his heart flip, "I'm seeing-" 

Harry didn't wait for the end of that sentence as he un buckled himself and walked out of the stopped car, Anne gasped and rolled down the window as Harry slammed the door, Harry walked towards the sidewalk and Anne pulled over, driving slowly beside the curb, 

"Harry Styles! Get back in the car!" She yelled.

Harry ignored her, continuing his walk, he was pissed. Beyond pissed, actually. 

Luckily, the street was fairly empty and Anne kept her eyes on her, in her opinion, dramatic son. Harry ignored her as she kept repeating and demanding for him to get back inside the car. 

"You have an appointment Harry!" Anne tried.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, he walked over to the passenger side window, giving his mum a disgusted look, he had had it now and his mouth had no filter. 

Harry shook his head, staring her down, "I get it now, you want to dump me at the shrink office so you can go enjoy yourself, right? News flash mum, it's a shrinks office-not a daycare center!" Harry yelled.

"You take me to that office to get whatever the hell you think is wrong with me fixed and while a total stranger tries to figure me out you're running around making things worse! You're so selfish and its making me sick." Harry pushed himself up and began walking away again. Anne was crying at this point and she sped up, shouting Harry's name.

"Harry stop! I'm sorry, I was going to tell you eventually but-"

Harry shut his eyes, his head feeling like a bomb about to go off, "Stop! Please be quite I can't take it, mum. I'm already burning here and you're adding fuel to the fire." 

Anne got out of the car herself, rushing over to Harry, she wiped her tears and Harry backed away from her,

"Don't touch me."

She frowned, "Harry, please get back in the car....you're overreacting I love you so much, you always said our relationship was beautiful and-"

Harry looked her dead in the eyes and shook his head, his mum just didn't get it, she didn't get how hurt and betrayed he felt, she didn't get how he felt like his world was falling apart. She didn't get anything. 

"Stop mum. You and I both know that even the most beautiful things can burn."

* *

10:00

Or maybe it was 11:00...Harry really didn't known what time it was, he was walking inside a small grocery store, he hadn't gone home all day and in all honesty, being away from his mum really took some stress away, he knew he had to go back home so he had decided to stay out at long as possible. He went to a boring movie, a coffee shop, a book store and finally, the grocery store. Harry had done so much thinking that his brain hurt, he thought about everything he said to his mum, he thought about what his mum said to him and although Harry was beyond pissed, he was ashamed and regretted the way he had acted, Harry wasn't the type to just go off and he couldn't imagine how shocked and scared his mum must've been. It wasn't easy but Harry concluded that although he was dreading it, he needed to talk to his mum properly and apologise.

So on his way home, Harry decided to pick up some donuts....his mum and him used to eat them all the time and he thought maybe it'd be a nice thing to go along with the apology. 

He bought four donuts and made it home in less than ten minutes, a gasp was heard immediately after he walked in. Harry's mum rushed over to the door, eyes red, she looked tired and worried. Harry felt guilty and he hugged her when she was close enough, 

"I'm sorry mum." Harry whispered.

Anne hugged him tight, "I was so worried Harry, I'm a terrible mum I'm so sorry." Anne apologised.

Harry pulled away, shaking his head, his mum shouldn't be apologising, she did nothing wrong, Harry had overreacted. Harry was about to speak up when he noticed someone. 

"Louis?" Harry asked.

Anne spoke up, "I called him after you didn't come home, I was so worried." Anne kissed Harry's cheek and Harry held up the bag in his hand, 

"Are you two hungry? I have donuts."

Anne smiled, "I'd love one."

Louis nodded as well. 

The three sat on the couch, Harry avoided Louis' gaze, sure he'd melt right then and there.

"I'm sorry for making you worry mum.....I was just so overwhelmed I didn't know how to react-those things I said to you were terrible I'm so sorry." Harry looked down at his hands and Anne rubbed Harry's knee, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry for lying to you Harry, I love you so much and I promise I'm going to talk to Louis a bit too, I think I'm causing you all this stress."

Harry nodded and looked over at Louis, 

"Thank you."

Louis shrugged, "Its what I'm here for."

Harry chuckled and wiped his mouth off with a napkin. It felt as if a million pounds had been lifted off his shoulders, of course he still had more questions for his mum but it was late and his questions could wait for another day. 

"I'm exhausted and I've been walking all day," Harry stood up, cracking his back. 

Anne smiled, "Goodnight Harry."

"Night mum, goodnight Louis....thanks for being here for my mum." Harry smiled softly at Louis and Louis nodded, not saying anything. 

Harry walked up the stairs and sighed as he got to his room, he literally threw his book bag on the floor and plopped down onto his bed, he kicked his shoes off and threw his jeans on the floor, keeping his cotton white t shirt and boxers on. He was exhausted and he felt so good laying down right now. Harry groaned into his pillow as there was a soft knocking on his door.

"Mum...I'm tired."

The door creaked open and Harry looked up, shocked to see Louis. 

"I'm not your mum." Louis smiled. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "I see that."

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Go for it." Harry sat up and turned on his lamp, squinting and yawning at the same time. Louis cooed, 

"You look like a baby giraffe."

Harry laughed, "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Louis shook his head, "No, I actually wanted to make sure you were okay," Louis walked over to Harry's bed, sitting on the end of it.

"I'm fine now, I'm just exhausted." Harry admitted. 

Louis nodded, "I know that, I want to know what your mum said that made you so upset."

Harry sighed, "She told me she was seeing someone."

Louis nodded yet again, "You were upset I get that...but don't you think it's important you support your mum if she has a new relationship? This isn't easy for her either Harry, that's why she didn't tell you."

"I get that, it's just..,I got really upset, I overreacted and I don't know why, i was just jealous of the idea of my mum being busy with someone else and leaving me behind." Harry whispered.

Louis understood completely, he rubbed Harry's leg, "I know how you feel, you need to support your mum Harry."

"I know...I know, I'm going to."

Louis was right. Harry did need to support his mum, Louis have great advice but that wasn't much of a shocker, giving people advice was basically his job. 

Harry chewed on his lip, "How long have you been here?"

"About five hours."

Harry's eyes widened, "Seriously? You must be exhausted."

Louis chuckled, "I'm not, by the way, you missed your appointment today, I think we could do that now don't you think?" Louis smiled.

Harry smiled and scooted over, patting the mattress beside himself, Louis sat beside Harry and crossed his arms, looking at the younger boy, 

"So Mr. Styles, besides the whole getting out of the car in the middle of the street incident, what else happened today? " Louis asked.

Harry thought for a second, honestly, with all the drama going on he couldn't really remmebered what else happened today. He dug around his brain and finally remembered,

"School was boring like usual....we worked on our art projects a bit, I got bullied-nothing out of the ordinary."

Louis frowned, "Harry, being bullied shouldn't be normal...what happened?" 

Harry shrugged, "There's a group of guys who bully me every once in a while, they sometimes throw my things on the ground, sometimes they get physical but today they were more verbal."

"What did they say?"

Harry really didn't want to re visit that event, but he knew Louis was trying to help. Harry was a sensitive guy and he could take a punch but words were what really hurt Harry, ever since Harry began being bullied he tried to move on from it and not let the nasty words stick with him but it was hard for him, Harry wished he didn't care what people thought of him but he did, he didn't know what he did that made people hate him so much and sometimes he wished he knew so he could fix himself and then maybe people would like him.

Harry swallowed, looking down at his lap, a bad habit of his, "They called me some names....."

Louis nodded, telling Harry to go on.

"They called me ugly, they called me fat and giraffe boy." Harry chuckled and Louis' eyes widened,

"I meant you looked like a baby giraffe in a nice way Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry smiled, "I know."

Louis could tell Harry was really bothered by the names he was called and he wanted to make sure Harry knew that everything those guys said was absolute bullshit. 

"You know you're not ugly or fat right?" 

Harry shrugged, "Sure."

Harry sighed and Louis grabbed Harry's chin, forcing the insecure boy to look at him,

"You're hearing me say it but you're not believing me, look at me for a second, would you?"

Harry looked at Louis and he continued, 

"You're so charming Harry, you're funny, you're not bad on the eyes and you have the greatest smile, those pricks who pick on you are intimidated by you, they know you're not ugly or fat so they tell you all of that so you start believing it, they don't want you being confident because then, they'd have no chance competing with someone like you." Louis smiled softly and Harry smiled too. 

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Louis asked defensively. 

Harry shook his head, "Thank you."

"For what? Telling you the truth?"

Harry nodded.

Louis laughed, "You really are something else."

Harry felt Louis staring at his lips and his heart sped up, he swallowed dryly,

"So....how was your day?"

Louis thought about it for a second, 

"A bit boring...but then I visited this friend of mine who has the most contagious smile and my day became a thousand times better."

Harry blushed a little and smiled,

"You know...I don't think I've ever smiled this much before, you make me smile, thanks." Harry smiled again and Louis rubbed Harry's thigh in a comforting manner,

"You should smile all the time, Harry."

Harry bit his lip, "Maybe I'll start to."

Louis smiled and kept his eyes on the younger lad, Harry noticed he was staring, "What?"

"There's very few things that I find beautiful, roses, stars, myself," Harry laughed and Louis went on, "If I combined every beautiful thing I could think of, they still wouldn't even compete with you."

Harry chuckled nervously and Louis bit his lip, he was fighting the urge to kiss Harry and it was getting harder and harder by the second, Louis watched as Harry stared down at his lap and Louis was memorized as Harry dragged his tongue across his bottom lip, pink and plump as ever.

"Oh fuck it."

Louis leaned into Harry as he took his lips in between his own, Harry's eyes immediately closed at the familiar sensation, Harry turned his body as Louis' hand massaged his thigh ever so slightly, he felt like he was in the clouds right now. Harry placed his hand on top of Louis', rubbing his thumb over the top of his hand, Louis smiled into the kiss and moved his hand further up Harry's thigh, Harry felt tingly and there was no denying he had a million butterflies in his stomach. Harry gripped Louis' hand, nerves taking over him,

"I'm sorry...can you-"

Louis kissed Harry's lips, "I'm not going to do anything Harry, I just like being with you....I like feeling every bit of your existence." 

Harry smiled and Louis rubbed his thigh once more, pulling his hand away. 

"D-Do you think maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Louis frowned, "I'm sorry love I have a full schedule."

"It's okay." Harry smiled.

Louis kissed Harry's forehead, "I'll see you soon though, alright?"

Harry nodded.

"Now get to bed baby giraffe." Louis laughed. 

Harry shoved Louis' shoulder slightly and smiled, "I will, thanks for everything today."

"Sweet dreams Harry, be nice to your mum." 

Louis kissed the top of Harry's head and Harry nodded as Louis stood up, "I will."

"Bye orange soda."

Harry yawned, chuckling, "Bye Mr. I can throw a punch."

Louis laughed and smiled all the way down to his car, there was no hiding that he was starting to like Harry, but Anne had told Louis that Harry wasn't ready for a relationship during her venting, she told Louis that Harry was a fire and anyone interfering in their lives was a match added to the mix, but Louis knew that wasn't the case-at least not with him, Louis knew Harry was on fire but Louis wasn't a match, Louis was the water needed to put out the fire.


End file.
